


city lights and cigarettes

by solarghibli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smoking, Unrequited Love, idk i don’t smoke don’t @ me, mentions of death/dying but it isn’t bad at all, this is short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarghibli/pseuds/solarghibli
Summary: Live fast. Die faster.___________Iwaizumi thinks he’s always been in love with his best friend, but his best friend is in love with scorched rubber, adrenaline highs, and fast lanes.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	city lights and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t smoke or rlly promote smoking but the aesthetic of it however.... that i can get behind. (also since i don’t smoke if the descriptions are slightly wrong that’s why)

“Those’ll kill you, you know,” 

Oikawa recognized the voice joining him on the balcony. He was leaning forward, arms braced on the railing and he didn’t show any intention of moving from his spot. He just shrugged his shoulders in response, flicking his cigarette and exhaling. The resulting smoke clouded the balcony air before dissipating into it as if it had never even been there to begin with. 

“Dying anyways so s’not like I’m too worried.”

His gaze followed Oikawa’s hand as it made its way back to Oikawa’s mouth, eyes finally landing there. He saw him take another drag, lips curling around the cigarette and then forming an ‘o’ as he breathed out. 

Ripping his focus away, Iwaizumi frowned, “Yeah okay we’re all dying but there’s no point in speeding up the process though.” 

Oikawa laughed humorlessly and shook his head, the wind ruffling his hair. He looked breathtaking, even in the dark. He stared out at the view below him one more time —Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he was admiring the cityscape or just trying to collect his thoughts— before turning to face his friend. 

“Guess I just like it fast.”

This time it was Iwaizumi's turn to laugh. He quirked an eyebrow, “Is that a line?” 

“Do you want it to be?” 

Iwaizumi stuffed his hands into his pockets, tilted his head back, and sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it to be a line, it was that he _did_. What he actually _didn’t_ want was it to be a line that Oikawa used on just about anyone he desired. It didn’t make Iwaizumi special, if anything... it made him nothing. 

He looked back down towards his friend, towards the still-lit cigarette, sharp slanted lights silhouetted against pitch black buildings, and towards the sky that fell black behind them. 

“Not really.”

The taller shrugged, unbothered, “Then it wasn’t.” 

Neither said a word as Iwaizumi walked over towards the railing, and leaned against it. Similar to how Oikawa was when Iwaizumi came out on the balcony. Even though inside a party raged on and beneath them a city teemed with life, it was as if they were the only two around. 

A few more moments passed in silence. The only sound came from Oikawa taking the occasional drag, each exhale he made sure to aim away from the dark haired male. 

“Are you scared?” 

Iwaizumi felt his friend turn towards him, felt the air thicken even though the smoke was gone. He turned to face him, their eyes meeting— and staying there. 

Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly, “Of what? Death?” 

“Maybe? I dunno. I just meant like, when you race. Are you scared?” 

Iwaizumi’s bottom lip was between his teeth, and he blinked rapidly before finally breaking their eye contact. 

Oikawa sighed and dropped his cigarette on the concrete floor then stomped it out with his shoe. The embers burning one moment then gray, gone the next. He paused, thinking deeply.

“Honestly?”

Iwaizumi glanced quickly up, long enough to see a sincere, searching look on Oikawa’s face before looking back down. He answered softly, almost inaudibly, “Honestly.”

“Honestly I’m fucking terrified each time I hit the track… or even the streets. But it’s not injury or death that I fear. What scares me most of all, is losing.”

Iwaizumi was silent, almost as if he didn’t know what to say, how to respond to powerful vulnerability. 

A beat, two, three. Suddenly, he raised his head. His eyes were ablaze with something that Oikawa couldn’t quite define, “Then you better not lose.”

This time when Oikawa laughed, it was genuine and the sound broke through the black of the night. For a moment Iwaizumi swore he saw the sunrise, before reality flickered and he saw the dark sky once more. 

Oikawa caught his breath and swept his gaze across the scene in front of him, seemingly trying to capture it in his memory. He moved towards the door and opened it, ready to reenter _his_ reality. 

And right as he walked through, Oikawa threw his head back. He had his signature cocky smirk plastered on his face as he declared with an earth-shattering intensity, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hoped you liked this! i might add more but i’m not sure yet. im just really fond of this small glimpse into their lives and the air surrounding it. 
> 
> i love comments !! so leave one if you want? 
> 
> twt: @solarghibli


End file.
